My Fair Lady
by nyotaauhura
Summary: Scotty doesn't let anyone insult his girlfriend and walk away without being punched at least three or four times. Uhura/Scotty oneshot. (T for swearing)


**A/N: so, I'm in a uhotty craze at the moment. I love this pairing a lot, I'm sorry. So, I decided to write a short fic. It's based off a post I saw on tumblr (link is at the bottom). Anyway, this is my first Star Trek fanfic, so the characters might be very OOC. Sorry, but I hope you enjoy anway.**

**Song: 'Never Let Me Go' - Santiago Laserna.**

* * *

Everyone on the _Enterprise,_ from Engineering to the bridge, knew that Uhura and Scotty had had a fight. Everyone on the _Enterprise_ had heard them shouting until their voices were hoarse the night before.

Jim didn't know much about what had happened. From the gossip he'd heard, Scotty and some Ensign had drunk themselves into a stupor and snogged a few days previous. Uhura found out, and flew off the handle. Ten minutes after the shouting stopped, Uhura turned up outside of Jim's door. Tears running down her face, she asked if she could stay with him for the night. Unable to say no, what with he being in such a state, he let her sleep in his bed while he slept in his desk chair.

The atmosphere on the bridge was tense. Uhura worked hard, oblivious of the stares several members of the bridge. Every time Jim caught someone staring at her, he'd glare until they went back to work.

Everyone went about their daily business, until Uhura smacked the side of her console, slid out of her chair and onto her knees. She prised off the white cover and examined the wires beyond before Kirk cleared his throat.

"Problem?" he asked.

"The console keeps freezing and glitching," Uhura muttered, sighing and leaning back against the side of the console.

"Might I suggest requesting someone from engineering?" Spock asked.

"Hang on, I'll call Scotty," Kirk said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uhura freeze, but he didn't say anything. He just called engineering.

* * *

Scotty's morning sucked big time. First, he had to wake up all alone. Then, he had to walk through the corridors with nearly everyone staring at him. A few even started sniggering and talking behind their hands as he passed. The Ensigns under his charged did the same thing when he entered engineering, but when they saw how bad his mood was when he threw his wrench across the room when a console practically blew up in his face while he was trying to repair it; they soon stopped and got back to work.

He was still working on the console when Hendorff – also known as 'Cupcake' – approached him and leant against the broken console.

"Thought you'd have this thing fixed by now," Hendorff said.

"Am workin' on it," Scotty grumbled, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Give me another hour or so."

"Work faster," Hendorff muttered. Scotty ignored him, resisting the urge to kick Hendorff. A few moments passed in silence, before Hendorff said, "So, you and your woman had a fight, huh?"

"Uhura."

"What?"

"She's called Uhura," Scotty said through gritted teeth.

"So what?"

"So, you call her by her name, laddie."

"Whatever."

Scotty was glad Hendorff chose that moment to stop talking, since he was seriously considering committing homicide. The silence didn't last long, however, since Hendorff was insistent on being a complete tosser.

"So, you kissed Wyatts?"

"Stop talkin' now, laddie."

"I'm only congratulating you. She's one fit Ensign, that's for sure."

Scotty slid out from under the console for a second to glare up at Hendorff. "You'll be one beaten and bloody officer if you don't shut up."

Hendorff snorted as Scotty slid back under the console. "I don't see why you don't go after Wyatts instead of Uhura. Wyatts is so much fitter, and she ain't as big a bitch."

He lost it. In a second, he slid out from under the console and launched himself at Hendorff, raining blows down on the security officer's head. He wasn't aware of Kirk's voice shouting his name from a nearby console, or several Ensigns beseeching him to stop. All he wanted to do was knock the git into next week.

"Don'-you-ever-call-her-a-bitch-ever-again!" Scotty shouted, emphasising each word with a punch to Hendorff's face. Hendorff fell back and slid down against the console, beaten and bloody, like Scotty promised. For several moments, the room was silent save for the sparking of wires, Scotty's heaving breathing, and the beeping of the working console, which told Scotty that someone was on the line and they'd heard the whole thing. After a minute of silence, Kirk's voice filled the room.

"_Well,_ that_ sounded interesting_," the Captain said. "_Who needs to visit Bones, Scotty?_"

"Hendorff," Scotty said, leaning against the console.

"_What did he do this time?_"

"Started goadin' me. Talkin' about the Wyatts incident an' about wha' happened with Uhura. Then, the wanker called her a bitch an'… I just lost it. No one calls her that. _No one._"

"_Thanks, Monty,_" Uhura's voice answered. Scotty froze.

"Did ya hear all that?" he asked.

"_Yes, yes I did._"

"L-Listen, I'm sorry about-"

"_Don't worry about it. Just get up here and fix my console._"

Scotty smiled. "On my way, my fair lady."

* * *

**link to tumblr post: post/56261798988/i-ship-uhotty-so-much-i-cant-even -okay-like**

**rate, review, favourite, do your thing.**


End file.
